Second Best
by Brad C
Summary: Complete Sanzo group makes their travels to another town, but something is troubling Hakkai and also reencounter an old accquaintance. Spoilers from Saiyuki Reload Vol. 4, Gojyo x Hakkai.


**Title:** Second Best

**Author:** Brad C

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura

**Warnings:** Spoilers from Saiyuki Reload Vol. 4

* * *

The sky vibrant orange-yellow and the red sun begin to set across the horizon, another day as ended peacefully. Before long, blues clouds rolled over, covering skies in complete darkness. There were a few tiny dusk particles of light, shining dimly from the heavens above. The Sanzo group had finally made into another small town; they steer pasted a few houses, and then stopping at fairly decent size hotel. The four men hopped out the car as the green jeep then transformed back into a small white dragon, flapping his small wings while flying behind the others as they enter into the hotel, and registering their rooms to stay for the night. Luckily enough, pets were allowed in.

"I'm starving, ..." Goku groans, glancing down at his grumbling stomach, holding it with both of his hands. The four marched up the flight of stairs, leading to their rooms. Sanzo stared at the young brunette, gritting his teeth irritably. "Stupid monkey!" The redhead bellowed from the back, "You just ate more than half a dozen of meat buns before we got here." Gojyo grunts around his cigarette, walking casually from behind the two with his hand shoved in his pocket. "Shut up you stupid cockroach, you ate just the same amount." Goku shouts back, walking in front of the blond monk, "Sanzo..." "Shut up you two and keep moving. I don't have all day." Sanzo grumbles, tempting to bring out his banishing gun from his robes for use of noisy animals. "But Sanzo..." Goku whimpers, pretending to whine childishly. "Shut up..." The monk grumbles, his voice annoyed. "Fine..." Goku then concludes, pouting until they reached the floor to their rooms. Hakkai follows from behind the free, smiling. "We should all take a rest, then figure out what to do later. Seems like everyone is exhausted," Hakkai says behind his light and quiet smile. Hakuryuu croons just as quietly settling on his driver's shoulder, as he too was tired from the endless driving on the road.

Gojyo watches as the monk and the monkey opening the doors to their own room, entering and closing the door behind them. He eyes the older brunette with concern in his eyes. The redheaded cockroach opens the door to their room; they walked in without a word, settling in comfortably. Gojyo takes off his brown jacket and headband throwing it to the floor, and immediately hops into bed; he grabs the pillow setting it back against the headboard, lounging on the mattress with his legs stretched, and then kicking his shoes off discarding them onto the wooden floor as well. "Hakkai... " Gojyo says quietly, pulling out the last bit of his nicotine and crushing into the ashtray on the bed table, beside the lamp. Goku and Sanzo were already asleep in their room. Otherwise there would have been loud noises coming from the blonk monk hitting the monkey with his fan that could be heard through the wall from the other side.

Hakkai glances back with a tired smile, "Perhaps is the weather or maybe I'm just tired..." He answers awkwardly, smiling tiredly as he settled himself on the bed closer to the entrance of the door. He begins to take off the outer layer of his clothing, folding them neatly and setting it aside on the other side of the bed table, and retrieved his monocle from his nose, and placing it gently with his green shirt. Hakuryuu settles himself onto Hakaki's shirt beside the monocle, curling up warmly and tucking his head in; a quiet cooing sound exits his small mouth as he sleeps. Hakkai takes off his shoes, and then settles himself further into the bed, pulling up blankets and falls into bed with his head resting on the pillow and face facing the wall. "Good night, Gojyo..." He said simply, shutting off his lamp, closing his eyes as he then sleeps soundlessly.

Gojyo watches him quietly, keeping his distant by staying in his own bed by the window. He then yawns widely, covering the hand to his mouth. He grabs the bed sheets and tossing it around himself, falling asleep shortly afterwards. Couple of hours later in the late evening, Hakkai jerked up from his bed, gazing down at his own hands and the sheets of his bed. He turned his head; glancing at the redheaded cockroach, still sound asleep deeply in his bed. Hakkai moves out of bed silently, pacing towards the small table with an electrical teapot; he picks up the teapot, walking into the bathroom and filled up with water; settling pot back onto the table, plugging it in. He opens a tea bag placing into the mug, waiting patiently for the water to boil.

Hakkai seats himself on a chair next to a small table. Minutes later, the sound of the broiling teapot whistles. Gojyo opens his eyes blearingly, hearing the sound of something whistling; he sits up glancing at the brunette driver, "Hakkai, what are you doing up at this hour?" The redhead asks, yawning tiredly while blinking his eyes. "Is nothing," Hakkai answers getting up from his seat, walking over to large draw; picking up the teapot and pouring the water into the mug, letting the tea simmer for a while. "Are you sure?" Gojyo asks tiredly, trying to sound reassuring over the tiredness of his voice. Hakkai simply turns his head, nodding his head and smiled, "Is late, go back to bed..." He says softly with a gentle smile, "I'll be fine..." Gojyo nods his head with a faint smile on his face, "Alright," curling back into the bed sheets, falling back to sleep.

The brunette driver grabs his mug and settles back into the seat by the small table again. Sipping his drink from the cup with his hand resting on his face staring at the window contemplating quietly, lost deeply within his own thoughts. Long hours passed, Hakkai falls asleep resting on his arms, cushioning his head on the small table. The sun rises slowly to the sky, the birds chirping outside and street already busy for another day. Hakkai wakes up slowly, rubbing his eyes with his hands, and then glance at the window. He then turns his head towards Gojyo, who was still sleeping rolled up under the blankets; taking his cup he notices a pad and pen on the table; taking the pen he begins scribbling a note onto the pad. Ripping off the piece of paper, placing beside Gojyo's pillow. Gojyo shifts slightly in his light conscious sleep with strands of hair mussed against the pillow, pieces of red hair falls onto the sheet of paper.

Hakkai walks over to his side of the bed, picking up Hakuryuu and settling him on the pillow, taking part of the sheet covering over his small wings. Placing his monocle and tossing on his green shirt back on. He then walks out of the room and closing the door behind him. Gojyo opens eyes, hearing the sound the door closed not long; he sits up and grabs the pack of cigarettes from the back of his black leather pants. He taps the small rectangular carton box, opening the package and pulling out a stick of cigarette with his teeth. He flicks his silver lighter few times igniting his cigarette, puffing a few streams of smoke into the air. "Huh..." Gojyo notices something beside his pillow, he picks up the note. "Gone out for a short walk and picking up more supplies. Have breakfast without me, Hakkai." Gojyo says around his cigarette, reading the writing directly off the paper. Hakkai walks out the hotel; people were already busying themselves for the day ahead of them. Carts were outside filled with fresh fruits and water creatures fresh from the rivers, ready to be sold to costumers. Hakkai lifts up his head towards the sky, walking out further onto the streets. The sun was out with a few grey clouds in the air, but the weather itself didn't look too permitting. Hakkai makes his way into a small woodsy area, walking slowly with his shoes snapping a few twigs, and crunching the fallen leaves in the ground. The cries of subtle cawing sound could be heard from long-billed crows watching high above the trees, eyeing the brunette young man quietly. A few flapping their black wings into other trees surround the small woods, hiding in the shadows barely noticeable in the trees.

Hakkai continues walking slowly, closing his eyes enjoying the quiet summer breeze. There was another sound of footsteps walking close by. Hakkai opens his eyes, and glancing over his shoulder; he continues on pacing himself through the woods regardless. "Well, well looks who's dropped in?" A familiar voice asked in raspy voice, mouthing around his nicotine, "If it isn't Cho Hakkai." Hakkai looks up, a figure with white hair with a demon marking on the left side of his head, near his short eyebrows. He was covered in black, wearing a v-neck sweatshirt, and leather pants with a silver necklace dangling around his collar. "Nice to see again, Banri-san..." Hakkai says politely, smiling grimly as he greets the same demon he met from five years ago, "I hope things are going well for you..." Hakkai says grimly behind his small smile. Banri grins around his cigarette. "Don't they always..." blowing a few puffs into the air, "Say I have a question for you..."

Banri walks casually up to the dark brunette driver, standing few meters away. "You still think demons are less superior than humans?" Hakkai simply smiled, "Of course, a demon like yourself have no means to run away if you are superior like you said." "Why you!" Banri grabs the hold of Hakkai's collar, throwing a punch across his face. Hakkai blocks with his bare hand, grabbing the hold of Banri's arm by the wrist, breaking his arm as he slams his own elbow between the joints. A sharp cry of pain exits from the white hair demon's lips. Hakkai then knees him in the hard in the stomach, a cough of blood chokes out from the demon's mouth.

Banri doubles over as Hakkai then grabs him by his shirt and throws him heapingly into the ground. Banri lands on his on his back, rolling over from his broken arm trying to lift himself up with his other but failed; he lies there on the ground now with a puncture lung, and holding his broken arm helplessly. Hakkai walks over to where Banri has landed, a smile remains on his face and eyes dark with raged. Banri looks at the brunette driver, his eyes filled with fear. "I guess you won't be needing this anymore..." Hakkai kneels down and takes the hold of one of his leg snapping the joints into halves. Another immensely sharp cry of pain and choke of blood exits from Banri's lips, whimpering.

Hakkai gets up, leaving the demon there and walks back to the small town, picking up few supplies as needed along the way for their journey. He makes his way back into the hotel and heads up the flight of stairs. Hakkai opens the door to his room and closing the door behind him. Gojyo was dozing off lightly with both arms curled under his shoulder, his cigarette dangling from his mouth unlighted, the redheaded cockroach opens his eyes tiredly hearing the sound of the door closed once again.

"Ah... You're back, is everything all right?" Gojyo sits up placing his unlighted nicotine into the ashtray, walking up to the brunette driver. Hakuryuu lifts up his head from the pillow, cooing delightfully that his owner has finally return. Hakkai gazes at the half-breed demon, "I guess... " He says with a sighing, putting the bag of supplies on the counter. "What is it?" Gojyo asks with concern in voice. "Is just this feeling that..." Hakkai says softly, "I will always be your second..." lowering his head. Gojyo takes the brunette driver into his arms, holding him warmly against his chest, quietly for few minutes. Hakkai rests his head on the crook of the redhead's shoulder. Gojyo places his chin atop of Hakkai's head; lifting up his head he uses his hand brushing his dark brown hair to the side, "No... You'll always be the first..." Gojyo whispers into his ears, kissing him gently on the forehead. Hakkai closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Gojyo holding him warmly in his arms. Hakkai lifts up his head, pecking him softly on the lips.

END


End file.
